Plowing vehicles, such as snowplowing vehicles, generally have a curved, shovel like device commonly known as a moldboard disposed on the front, side, underneath, and/or rear of the vehicle. A plow blade is generally removably attached to a lower portion of the moldboard. The plow blade acts as the cutting edge by scraping along the upper surface of a roadway to remove snow or other materials from the roadway. The plowing system is generally held in contact with the road surface by the weight of plowing system and by the support members attaching the moldboard to the plowing vehicle.
Contact with the hard and rough road surface can cause damage to the plow blade, mold board, and other components over time. Further, certain portions of the plowing system may wear more quickly than others due to various factors beyond the control of a plow vehicle operator such as uneven or crowned roadways or the plow blade striking objects in or on the roadway.
To reduce damage to large components, expensive components, and components that are more difficult to replace, some plowing systems sometimes include sacrificial parts designed to prohibit damage to the more expensive components and are replaced when they are worn down from use. For example, shoes may be disposed behind the plow blade to support the weight of the plow blade. These shoes are easily replaceable and ride along the road surface to prevent damage to the plow system. In existing plowing systems, however, these shoes generate considerable friction with the road surface. The friction in turn produces heat that accelerates the wear of the shoes. The interaction of the shoe and the rough surface of the road also causes vibration, further exacerbating the wear of the shoes.